Matrixian
Matrixian is the language the Matrix use, and not that much people understand this language. Words Verbs Verbs are actions. #Attack: Arah #Blow: Biss #Battle: Bettu #Carry: Cetah #Do: Juu #Don't: Jeat #Eat: Gooch #Feed: Fex #Get: Gat #Have: Heave #Hide: Hud #Is: Ionick #Kill: Keal #Lay: Luu #Lick: Linno #Like: Linnex #Move: Mut #Not: Neat #Punch: Pexin #Retreat: Hunacko #Ride: Riss #Run: Rinnet #See: Senu #Start: Stute #Thank: Thinet #Walk: Woulk Adverbs It is any word that modifies any part of speech other than a noun. #No: Nint #Please: Keese #Yes: Indeed Adjectives Adjectives describe nouns. #Dead: Dud #Good: Gead #Bad: Betus #New: Nex #Happy: Hacku #Dead: Dex #Nice: Nuch #Smart: Smint #Free: Frinn #Okay: Jute #Blue: Blex #Red: Reen #Green: Greedent #Purple: Purpape #Orange: Oragon #Helpful: Hippin #Grey: Gruu #Black: Bleenack #Yellow: Yeetah #White: Wheetah #Brown: Briken Nouns Nouns are a person, place, thing, or idea. #Food: Feend #You: Raa #News: Nutar #Neck: Nack #Help: Heap #Me: Nu #Idea: Ideck #I: Iue #Guess: Geck #Maytrainia: Maytrainia #Tooth: Tin #Teeth: Tex #Anger: Achinna #Cage: Kuse #Prison: Prenax #Gold: Glda (G-l-da) #Mocha: Muchix #Person: Pernack #Shelter: Sheno #Bomb: Benick #Gun: Gink #Stone: Steek #Asteroid: Atrack #Truck: Treenak #Car: Ceeret #Goldas: Gldano #James: Jeeck/Creator #Mochadia: Muchixoco #Police: Polack #Wood: Weena #Silver: Silvah #Machine: Macko #Boat: Beenta #Train: Trune #Kart: Koto #Airship: Arkona #Gasoline: Gackona #Place: Pluke #Thing: Thacko #Meteor: Metack #Meteorite: Metackia #Meteoroid: Metackino #Cactus: Cacatu #Submarine: Sumatina #Hammer: Hommar #Axe: Eks #Sword: Sward #Matrixian Tree: Matrixian Truu #Matrixian Fruit: Matrixian Freet #Fruit: Freet #Tree: Truu #Computer: Cumpatahr #Games: Gumes #Language: Lenguie #Light: Lute #Pencil: Punta #Pen: Pun #Life: Luf #Fire: Fera #Water: Weetor #Notepad: Nekalpod #Note: Nekal #Pad: Pod #Earth: Matrie #Box: Boax #Bronze: Breensa #Plasma: Plexa #Lava: Luven #Volcano: Vacuno Numbers #Zero: Zerin #One: Von #Two: Tac #Three: Treen #Four: Fenon #Five: Fintie #Six: Ex #Seven: Seno #Eight: Eatack #Nine: Nyne #Ten: Vonzerin #Eleven: Vono #Twelve: Vontac #Thirteen: Treenvo #Fourteen: Fevon #Fifteen: Finto #Sixteen: Exon #Seventeen: Sevon #Eighteen: Evon #Nineteen: Nyno #Twenty: Tuta #Thirty: Thinnin #Forty: Fanack #Fifty: Fanto #Sixty: Exie #Seventy: Nenonack #Eighty: Eatino #Ninety: Nynit #Hundred: Humadrick #Thousand: Thackan #Million: Mileun #Billion: Bellox #Trillion: Kreallion Pronouns A pronoun is a pro-form that substitutes for a noun (or noun phrase), such as the words it (substituting for the name of a certain object) and he (substituting for the name of a person). #What: Whix #That: Tin #Her: Hear #Him: Hex #It: Eat #Us: Os #They: Thick #We: Woot Conjunction A conjunction is a part of speech that connects two words, sentences, phrases or clauses together. #And: Ond #Or: Ar #But: Boo #After: Afranck #When: Whan #So: Mo Interjections An interjection is a category used to express an isolated emotion or sentiment on the part of the speaker. #Bye: Bute #Hello: Helack Prepositions Don't Ask. #To: Tee #Of: Uck #In: Ion Definite Articles A definite article indicates that its noun is a particular one(s) identifiable to the listener. It may be something that the speaker has already mentioned, or it may be something uniquely specified. The definite article in English, for both singular and plural nouns, is "the". #The: Thax Category:Words Category:Stuff by Pandaboy2 Category:Matrix Related Stuff Category:Languages